Construction machines such as hydraulic excavator have been known which include a cooling device for cooling an engine in an engine compartment.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. 2007-55534 discloses a construction machine (hydraulic excavator) including an air inlet and air outlets which are arranged at specially designed positions in a main body portion in order to reduce noise from the main body portion and to allow cooling air to properly flow in the engine compartment.
In recent years, a construction machine is also known including an exhaust gas after-treatment device such as diesel particulate filter and selective catalytic reduction for removing particulate substance contained in engine exhaust gas in order to take measures against engine exhaust emission standards (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. 2010-7525). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. 2010-7525, an exhaust as after-treatment device is mounted to a separated member from the engine for the purpose of preventing that engine vibration is directly conducted to the after-treatment device.